


Taiki vs Iván

by Taiki Mizuno (sam_bluesky)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Atomic, Gen, Original Character(s), Pokemon Battle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_bluesky/pseuds/Taiki%20Mizuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos entrenadores se encuentran, sus miradas se cruzan, ¡es hora de combatir! Tras cada uno seguir su camino, dos amigos se encuentran para ponerse a prueba. Taiki, un entrenador especializado en pokémon de agua; Iván, un entrenador de talento innegable; ambos con una evolución de Eevee como su compañero pokémon más apreciado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taiki vs Iván

—Hacía tiempo que esperaba este combate. 

—Yo también. 

  Ambos contrincantes intercambiaron una larga mirada, estudiándose, intentando adivinar el primer movimiento de su oponente. Ambos llevaban esperando ese combate largos meses. Por motivos que escapaban a su control, no pudo realizarse antes, cada uno inmerso en sus propias tareas. Pero ahora que se habían encontrado no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad que el destino les había brindado. En uno de los extremos del improvisado campo de batalla, un chico, acompañado de su Jolteon, no dejaba de mover su mano sobre el cinturón de las pokéball, intentando decidir al mejor pokémon de apertura. En el otro extremo, un chico algo mayor que él, hacía lo mismo tras sus gafas, mientras su Vaporeon esperaba pacientemente la decisión de su entrenador.

—Muy bien, Taiki, te cedo el honor de empezar —dijo Iván.

—Honor inmerecido, sin duda —Taiki sonrió inocentemente—, pero no voy a despreciarlo. ¡Vamos allá! 

  Acompañó sus palabras con un gesto energético, arrojando al aire una de las Ceboball que adornaban su cinturón. Iván tomó una decisión rápida, y asió una Superball, imitando a su oponente. Ambas esferas se abrieron casi a la vez, y el resplandor resultante fue tan intenso que por un momento ambos perdieron de vista el mundo. Cuando la luz se disipó, en su lugar aparecieron un Kingdra y un Exeggutor. El Kingdra, de Taiki, flotaba a pocos centímetros del suelo, mientras miraba altivamente a su rival. No consideraba que un pokémon planta fuese un oponente digno de él, miembro de la legendaria casta de los Dragones. Más de una vez esa actitud tan pedante le habría llevado a problemas, de no ser por su entrenador, alguien a quien el pokémon respetaba. No hizo falta que Taiki advirtiera a Kingdra de lo peligroso que podría ser Iván como rival, él mismo lo había notado al salir fuera de su pequeño refugio. Así que dejó de revolotear y centró su atención en su pokémon.

  Exeggutor, sin embargo, se mostraba alegre y desenfadado. No es muy común que los miembros de esta especie den muestras de alegría, pues cada una de las cabezas suele tirar hacia una emoción distinta, lo que los hace bastante inescrutables. Este ejemplar, contradiciendo la mayoría, mecía sus hojas suavemente mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Iván decidió que había tomado una buena decisión, y asintió satisfecho.

Sin que nadie se percatara de ello, un observador llegó al claro del bosque donde se celebraba el combate, y se sentó a la sombre de uno de la multitud de árboles que se podían encontrar, estudiando con interés el combate y a los combatientes.

—Empecemos, pues —Taiki se puso en tensión—. ¡Rayo Hielo!

  El movimiento no pilló de improviso del todo a Iván, que esperaba una estrategia parecida de alguien que se había especializado desde sus orígenes en los pokémon de agua. Kingdra acató rápidamente la orden, y de su morro surgió un gran rayo helado que congelaba el aire a su paso. Exeggutor no evitó el golpe, que le dio de lleno. Era un golpe muy efectivo, por ventaja de tipos, pero Exeggutor lo aguantó bien. Una vez se hubo repuesto del impacto, se sacudió de encima la escarcha resultante del ataque antes de que le ocasionase efectos no deseados y esperó la orden, que no tardó en llegar.

—Ese Kingdra parece necesitar un reposo... ¡Exeggutor, Somnífero!

  Una nube de polvo adormecedor surgió como una centella de la copa de la gigantesca palmera, dando de lleno a Kingdra, que no pudo hacer demasiado por evitar el sueño. Tras un breve bostezo, se quedó flotando sobre el terreno de combate totalmente dormido, ajeno a lo que podría sucederle. Sólo gracias a su poder legendario podía seguir sin caer al suelo. Taiki intentó despertarle llamándolo, pero su voz no fue lo bastante potente como para desvelarlo. Así que Iván siguió con su ataque.

—Bien, ya tenemos una parte, Exeggutor... ¡Giga drenado!

  El pokémon planta lanzó su ataque. Con un brillo verdoso en sus ojos, succionó a distancia parte de la vida de su oponente, que tan sólo se sacudió levemente, resentido por el dolor, pero demasiado anestesiado como para salir de su estado. Esa energía que Exeggutor consiguió la usó para recuperar parte de la que había perdido con el ataque de su rival.

Por suerte, se dijo Taiki, Kingdra iba equipado con Restos, lo que amortiguaría, ni que fuera un poco, el daño causado. A veces esa ínfima ayuda marcaba la diferencia, más de una vez le había pasado.

  Iván, viendo que Kingdra podría resistir demasiado los ataques de su Exeggutor, lo que quizá le llevase a despertarse y meterlo en problemas, decidió cambiar de estrategia. Cogió de nuevo la Superball de su pokémon y lo mandó regresar, felicitándole por el trabajo hecho. No estaba demasiado cansado, por lo que no era necesario guardarlo, pero Iván era previsor, y prefería reservarlo para más adelante.

  Mientras su contrincante elegía un nuevo pokémon, Taiki intentó despertar a su luchador impartiéndole órdenes, pero de nuevo no logró demasiado, su pokémon seguía dormido.

Iván lanzó una Ceboball, de la cual surgió un vigoroso Lapras. Taiki dejó por un momento las órdenes y se maravilló ante la belleza de la nueva elección de su oponente, que en esos momentos se depositaba en el suelo, visiblemente incómodo por no luchar en una superficie acuosa.

—Es un bonito Lapras, ¿verdad? —dijo Taiki, cordial.

—Sí, y tendrías que verle combatir... Bueno, ahora mismo lo comprovarás —Iván acompañó sus palabras de un guiño cómplice.

  Taiki no podía hacer demasiado, aparte de intentar desvelar a su Kingdra, mientras los Restos le devolvían unos pocos PS para la siguiente ronda. Una vez más, había permanecido dormido ese turno.

Iván impartió su órden.

—Quizá esto te suene... ¡Rayo Hielo!

  El pokémon de doble tipo, Agua y Hielo, lanzó inmediatamente el mismo ataque que Taiki había usado contra su anterior rival. El ataque era más potente que el de Kingdra, apoyado por el tipo Hielo del luchador, y si la víctima no hubiese tenido ese segundo tipo Agua que le protegía a la parte Dragón de Kingdra, seguramente el daño hubiese sido bastante grave. Pero sucedió algo con lo que Taiki no contó, el golpe resultó Crítico, produciendo un extra de daño. Iván parecía contento del resultado, cosa que contrastó con la visible molestia de Taiki. Incluso después de ser golpeado dos veces, Kingdra seguía dormido.

  Dada la aparente incapacidad de despertarse de su pokémon, Taiki resolvió sustituirlo, necesitaba avanzar algo en el combate, de momento no estaban llegando a nada. Así que recogió con una Ceboball a su Kingdra y posteriormente lanzó otra al terreno.

  Antes de que se realizara el cambio, Iván ya había dado una orden, repetir el Rayo Hielo, que su pokémon pudo cumplir cuando su siguiente oponente se presentó en el turno. Pero fue demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de que no resultaría una jugada demasiado efectiva. Un Starmie ocupaba la posición de Kingdra, y amparado por su tipo de Agua, no fue dañado en exceso por el ataque Hielo.

—Previsible... Starmie, ¡adelante con tu Rayo!

  Taiki no dudó en lanzar la única estrategia que conocía, atacar con ventaja de tipos cuanto más rápido mejor. Y Starmie era clave para ello. Con una velocidad desconcertante, Starmie empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, cargándose de la electricidad necesaria para lanzar su ataque. Iván, temiendo una cadena de mala suerte (¿y si el golpe era crítico? ¿podría aguantar dos Rayos?), optó por aplicar un golpe molesto.

—Lapras, antes de que acabe, confúndelo, ¡Rayo Confuso!

  Pero ya era tarde, Starmie lanzó su golpe eléctrico, que cruzó en un parpadeo la distancia que separaba a los contendientes y hizo temblar el cuerpo de Lapras, evidentemente dañado. Una vez comcluido su ataque, Starmie se posó en el suelo, balanceando sus cinco puntas traseras, a la espera de algo que hacer. Lapras, sin embargo, no necesitaba esperar. Sus ojos emitieron un brillo mortecino, y lanzó su golpe. Starmie recibió el impacto, que fue más psíquico que físico, y dad su sensibilidad al ser de tipo Psíquico, quedó terriblemente confuso. Sólo podía percibir dos ojos fríos, que desprendían un resplandor violáceo, y el resto perdió sentido. Distante le llegaba las voces de los chicos, como ecos lejanos e inalcanzables, por lo que no pudo evitar el siguiente movimiento de su opontente.

—Bien, ahora démosle en su punto débil, ¡Golpe Cuerpo! —exclamó Iván, que de nuevo estaba en ventaja.

  Taiki entendió perfectamente a qué se referia su amigo con aquello. La defensa de Starmie nunca fue demasiado buena, siendo los ataques físicos la mejor manera de hacerle frente. Lapras se desplazó con una soltura sorprendente en tierra, y se avalanzó sobre Starmie. Confuso como estaba, no pudo entender lo que su entrenador le decía, y recibió el golpe con el pesado cuerpo de Lapras de lleno. Además, el golpe produjo un efecto beneficioso para el atacante: Starmie resultó paralizado. Taiki bufó sonoramente mientras contemplaba impotente cómo, en sus tambaleos de confusión, Starmie temblaba de punta a punta.

—Siempre he detestado estos cambios de estado —dijo Taiki, para sí, mientras decidía qué hacer.

  Tuvo una idea del siguiente paso de Iván, por lo que mandó volver a su Starmie. Eso al menos curaría su confusión, aunque no la parálisis. Iván hizo lo propio con Lapras, a la vez que su oponente, aunque no tenia pensado que su rival también cambiara.

Ambos contendientes volvieron a lanzar a su primer pokémon: Kingdra por parte de Taiki y Exeggutor por parte de Iván. El pokémon dragón apareció flotando, tal como fue recogido... con los ojos entornados y respirando acompasadamente. Seguía dormido.

Iván decidió ir por la vía rápida.

—Exeggutor, vamos a por nuestro primer k.o.... Giga Drenado.

  De nuevo, los ojos del pokémon brillaron, y volvió a absorber la vida de su contrario. Sólo que esta vez tomó demasiada, y Kingdra cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Taiki sólo pudo recogerlo, tras felicitarle por el combate. Desde el otro extremo pudo oír a Iván riendo sonoramente.

—Vaya, uno-cero, Taiki... —y de nuevo se dejó llevar por su alegría.

  Taiki no se lo tomó como una burla. Él no pudo evitar sonreír también, la risa era contagiosa. Además, el combate era una manera de celebrar un alegre reencuentro, así que esa muestra de felicidad no podía tomarse de otra forma que no fuera positiva.

  Ninguno de los dos luchadores se había dado cuenta de la presencia del tercer muchacho, que decidió darse a conocer como observador al fin. Se levantó y salió de las sombras de los árboles. La luz se reflejó con fuerza sobre su Medalla Pantano, que despedía destellos tan intensos como la joya del Starmie que instantes antes estaba en combate. Sus negras ropas contrastaban con el fulgor de la medalla, pareciendo absorber toda la luz que rodeaba al chico. En el brazo izquierdo lucía una banda con una peculiar reproducción de una medalla, la que se entregaba a los que ganaban un Combate de Gimnasio en Ciudad Neón. Siendo el líder de ese gimnasio, podía permitirse el lujo de lucir ese emblema como suyo propio, pues suyo fue el diseño de la medalla.

—Taiki —dijo Karlos, más conocido como Líder Neón por el mundo—, deberías poner el práctica lo que te enseñé. 

  Ambos miraron sorprendidos al origen de la voz, y reconocieron al instante al observador inesperado.

—¡Complot! —clamó Iván, con gesto horrorizado—. No vale recibir ayudas externas. Joooo, no es justo... —Iván disfrutaba siendo algo teatrero.

—Vamos, vamos, Líder —respondió Taiki, amagando la sonrisa que la ofendida interrupción de su amigo y rival había provocado—. Ni que recordase todo lo que me enseñas... Ya sabes que soy fatal para las estrategias, y que lucho muy de tanto en tanto. No puedo recordarlo todo. 

—... —Neón meditó su respuesta, ignorando el escándalo que Iván montaba, gritando al cielo todas las paranoias que era capaz de concebir sobre un complot en contra de su meteórica carrera pokémon, lo que provocó una nueva contención de risa por parte de Taiki—. No es excusa, deberías combatir más —viendo que no lograría que Taiki recordase mucho de lo que había recibido como lecciones, Líder Neón se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, encaminándose hacia la posición que había ocupado hasta el momento—. Me parece que voy a tener que dar un tirón de orejas a alguien, cuando esto acabe... -

  Taiki sonrió, aunque esta vez algo nervioso. Le sabía mal que Neón malgastase su valioso tiempo intentando meterle estrategias en la cabeza, pero no estaba hecho para luchar de ese modo. Iván se calmó, no sin antes amenazar varias veces, siguiendo su línea paranoica, que los iba a denunciar ante el mismísimo Lance, Campeón en esos momentos de la Liga Pokémon Añil (después de derrotarlo y reemplazarlo en el lugar de poseedor del título, por supuesto).

  Finalizada la interrupción, y sabiendo que tenían un observador de prestigio presenciando el combate, Taiki recogió a su pokémon y le indicó a su fiel Vaporeon que había llegado su turno. Iván, aún murmurando para él los terribles castigos que sufriría Taiki por semejante afrenta ante el futuro Campeón de la Liga Pokémon, hizo lo propio con Exeggutor, para darle un respiro, y mandó a su Heracross a combate.

—Adelante, ¡Heracriván! Vamos a dar cuenta de ese pokémon tan achuchable en seguida. 

  Taiki sonrió, mientras mandó a su peculiar Vaporeon que realizara su primer movimiento. Éste obedeció encantado, y desplegó su Desarrollo con prontitud. Vaporeon no es un pokémon que pueda aprender ese ataque de ninguna forma conocida, y ni tan solo Taiki supo que el suyo podía hacerlo hasta que un día, por casualidad, confundió el nombre de un ataque. Sin embargo, era un movimiento perfectamente legal, dado que la Liga conocía la posibilidad, aunque remota, de que algunos pokémon desarrollaran ataques a veces imposibles. Eran casos contados, ciertamente, pero no por ello menos válidos.

—Wow... —exclamó Iván, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa—. Eso no me lo esperaba… —Taiki no respondió, se limitó a sonreír inocentemente, algo que le salía muy bien—. Pero no te daremos tiempo de aprovechar esa ventaja, jejeje... Démosle con tu especialidad, el ¡Mega Cuerno! 

—¡Cuidado, Vaporeon! —exclamó Taiki.

  Heracross se lanzó al encuentro de su rival, que lo esperaba en guardia, con sus profundos ojos negros observándolo fijamente. El pokémon bajó su cabeza, preparando una terrible embestida con su cuerno. Si acertaba el golpe, podría enclavar a Vaporeon entre el extremo de su cornamenta y lanzarlo al aire, para hacerle un mayor daño. Pero el Mega Cuerno es un ataque muy impreciso, dado que el pokémon que lo realiza pierde el contacto visual con su objetivo justo cuando se dispone a tomar contacto. Vaporeon esperó a que Heracross estuviese lo suficientemente cerca y entonces saltó por encima de él, propulsándose con fuerza con sus patas traseras. La maniobra fue realizada justo cuando Heracross debía toparse con su rival, por lo que Iván no pudo enviarle órdenes para corregir el rumbo. Estando en el aire, Vaporeon dio media vuelta, para encararse con su rival, que se había detenido de golpe al indicárselo su entrenador y miraba a ambos lados en busca de su desaparecido rival, y aún desde él, lanzó su golpe, un potente Surf.

  Extrajo el agua de su interior de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando usaba la Pistola Agua, pero en esta ocasión, gracias al poder que la Máquina Oculta le había dado, pudo multiplicar la cantidad de líquido de que disponía, y la expulsó con mucha más potencia que una simple Pistola Agua normal. El torrente tomó forma de ola, como si un pequeño mar hubiese salido de la nada, y golpeó con fuerza a Heracross, que resistió como pudo el golpe. Vaporeon aterrizó con gracilidad en el suelo, mientras su rival seguía azotado por la corriente que había lanzado.

  Cuando los efectos del ataque se disolvieron, Heracross se levantó y se sacudió, intentando deshacerse de la molesta sensación de humedad que le había calado hondo.

—¡Bien hecho, Vapichan! —Taiki no pudo evitar usar el apelativo cariñoso de su primer compañero pokémon.

—No ha estado mal —felicitó Iván—, pero Heracriván puede aguantar eso y mucho más. Vamos de nuevo, ¡Mega Cuerno! 

—Si antes no has acertado, ahora incluso lo tendrás peor. ¡Doble Equipo!

  Tan pronto como Heracross volvía a la carga, sensiblemente enfurecido por haber sido golpeado tan duramente, Vaporeon puso en marcha su ataque. Al instante, ocho Vaporeon, idénticos al primero, se mostraban en fila ante Heracross, esperando a que se les acercara. Ante la multiplicación de su oponente, el pokémon bicho quedó confuso por unos segundos y no supo a quién asestar el golpe, por lo que disminuyó la velocidad de su carrera hasta detenerse por completo. Los ocho pokémon de agua rodearon al cada vez más asustado Heracross, que buscaba algún parpadeo, alguna señal de a quién debía atacar. Mientras el verdadero pokémon y sus réplicas danzaban a su alrededor con la clara intención de provocarle un soberano dolor de cabeza, Iván tomó cartas en el asunto.

—Heracriván, ¡confía en tu instinto y golpea duro! 

  Las palabras del entrenador dieron sus frutos, dando la confianza suficiente al pokémon para atacar. Cargó en un instante y se lanzó hacia uno de los Vaporeon, el que más sospechoso parecía a ojos del insecto. Pero falló, se topó con una de las ilusiones que había creado su oponente.

—¡Una vez más, Vaporeon, Surf! —gritó Taiki desde su extremo del terreno.

  Heracross se volvió en un suspiro, con la intención de detener a Vaporeon antes de que se lanzara al ataque. Pero fue demasiado lento, y lo único que pudo contemplar fue una ola enorme que se abalanzaba sobre él, ocupando todo su campo de visión. Esta vez la corriente fue más fuerte que la anterior, y Heracross no pudo aguantarla. El golpe, sumado a los esfuerzos que había ido haciendo, sobrepasaron sus fuerzas, y cayó al suelo, derrotado.

—Argh... Vuelve, Heracriván, has estado increíble —dijo Iván, mientras cariñosamente daba coraje a su fiel pokémon—. Bien, enfrentemos agua con agua. 

  Y diciendo esto, lanzó de nuevo su Ceboball. Tras el tradicional destello blanco, y con ganas de pelea, Lapras apareció en el combate. Animado por el excelente resultado que tuvo en su aparición anterior, poniendo en aprietos a Starmie, Lapras estaba deseoso de volver al terreno de combate.

—Empecemos de nuevo... ¡Rayo Confuso! 

  Taiki frunció el ceño, asqueado ante el cariz que de nuevo tomaban las cosas. Odiaba los cambios de estado, nunca le traían nada bueno, siempre jugaban en su contra, incluso cuando era él quien los usaba. Pero Vaporeon no sucumbió. Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente de un lado a otro, hasta que logró disipar la imagen que Lapras intentaba usar para atemorizarlo. Enfurecido, no esperó a recibir la orden, pues sabía qué era lo que debía hacer.

Usando las habilidades que la Máquina Oculta le había inculcado, multiplicó la fuerza de sus poderes y lanzó una ola potente hacia su rival. Sin embargo, no hizo demasiado daño. Lapras recibió bien ese ataque, casi disfrutándolo, y esquivó la mayor parte del daño surcando plácidamente las aguas, que no tardaron en disiparse, filtrándose por el suelo o perdiéndose en los interiores del bosque.

—Insiste, Lapras, Rayo Confuso de nuevo, hasta que caiga —Iván estaba confiado, Vaporeon parecía no tener otra alternativa que el Surf como estrategia.

  Esta vez el ataque surtió efecto, y Vaporeon fue afectado de lleno por los ojos de Lapras. Ese rayo invisible logró su efecto de confundir, y Vaporeon, con los ojos entrecerrados, veía como el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Sin embargo, antes de que su rival pudiese tomar ventaja de su cambio de estado, Taiki recogió a su pokémon. El rayo rojo de la pokéball llegó en un instante a Vaporeon y lo envolvió en el manto de protección que supone la esfera rojiblanca para todo pokémon capturado. Líder Neón se sorprendió ante el movimiento, Taiki no solía recurrir a la pokéball cuando Vaporeon estaba de por medio; dedujo que el entrenador comprendía que era totalmente necesario, ya que era la única forma de eliminar la confusión.

  La mano de Taiki se paseó por su cinturón, como al inicio del combate, sopesando las ventajas y los inconvenientes de cada una de las posibles elecciones. Al final, se decantó por una. Una Superball fue abierta, sin demasiadas parafernalias, y de ella surgió una curiosa elección. Tentacruel, erguido en terreno seco emulando con su miríada de tentáculos las piernas de los pokémon terrestres, apareció desafiando con la mirada a su rival. No era un pokémon que Taiki usase a menudo. Fue un regalo de Líder Neón, y sólo él conocía los entresijos de sus capacidades. El joven entrenador de pokémon de agua sólo sabía aprovechar parte de las habilidades de Tentacruel, pero no por ello era menos peligroso. Era un pokémon bien entrenado y sabía lo que hacer por sí solo, incluso ante la incompetencia de su entrenador.

  Iván se preguntó el porqué de la elección, sabiendo que los Tentacruel ven mermadas enormemente sus capacidades ofensivas y defensivas en tierra. La idea de Iván era no dar tiempo a hacer nada a su rival. Pero Taiki dio la orden antes.

—Tienes ventaja, Tentacruel, tú estás descansado y tu rival no, así que seamos tan rápidos como podamos... ¡Danza Espada! 

  Tentacruel asintió a la vez que emitió un grave chasquido, más parecido al restallar de una miríada de látigos que a una voz. Concentrándose, realizó una breve danza cuya finalidad era aumentar la fuerza de sus ataques. El espectáculo fue breve, pero productivo. Cuando terminó, volvió a su posición de reposo, antes de perder el equilibrio por falta de estabilidad. Viendo por dónde iban los tiros, Iván temió por su pokémon.

—No dejes que te ataque, Lapras ¡golpea ahora! 

—Tentacruel, ¡Bomba Lodo! -

  Pese a estar en tierra, Tentacruel era aún más rápido que su rival, por lo que fue el primero en atacar. Disparó un potente chorro de lodo cargado con toxinas venenosas. Si la fortuna le sonreía, el pokémon sería envenenado, aparte de dañado por el impacto del lodo tóxico. Lapras recibió de lleno el golpe de la pegajosa sustancia, y parte de ella se deslizó por su boca hacia su interior. Allí el veneno hizo estragos, emponzoñando su estómago. Inmediatamente mostró los síntomas del veneno. No pudo sostenerse despierto demasiado. Entre el ataque y la toxicidad del veneno, Lapras cayó desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Ufff... —se lamentó Iván—. Menudo golpe, eso ha sido duro. 

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Taiki—. Tengo un Antídoto, por si... 

—No te preocupes —Líder Neón apareció al lado de Lapras, portando un Antídoto. Rápidamente le inyectó el remedio. En pocos segundos surtió efecto, contrarrestando la feroz toxina de los ataques veneno de Tentacruel—. Ya está. Pero sigue estando debilitado. 

—Un descanso le sentará bien, y después pasaremos por el Centro Pokémon —dijo Iván, recogiendo a su inconsciente pokémon—. ¡Sigamos! 

  Sonriente, pese a haber perdido a su Lapras, Iván le guiñó un ojo a Taiki.

—Seguro que te acuerdas de este pokémon —Le dijo, en un tono amistoso.

  Jolteon saltó al terreno de combate, plantando cara a Tentacruel firme y decidido.

—Vaya, sí que has tardado... Jo, ahora lo llevo mal —Taiki se preocupó al tener que enfrentarse al Jolteon de Iván, su mejor pokémon—. Aunque quién sabe... Prepárate, Tentacruel. 

—No creo que tengamos muchos problemas con esto. Adelante, ¡Onda Trueno! 

  La intención de Iván era clara, paralizar antes de golpear. Pero antes de que el pokémon eléctrico acabara de reajustar su electricidad para lanzar el ataque, Taiki recogió rápidamente a Tentacruel y lo sustituyó por un nuevo pokémon.

  La Superball se abrió y tras el destello apareció un sonriente Quagsire, rascándose perezosamente su cabeza. La Onda Trueno de Jolteon se disparó, sin poder ser anulada. La chispa surcó con velocidad a ras de suelo, hasta dar de lleno contra el pokémon de tipo Agua y Tierra. Pero gracias a su resistencia natural a los ataques eléctricos, no tuvo efecto alguno. Quagsire se sacudió levemente, sin entender a qué venia todo aquello. Iván decidió cambiar de estrategia: recogió a su Jolteon rápidamente, diciéndole que volviese a su lado, y sacó a su Exeggutor, casi sin dar tiempo a su rival de que asimilase lo que sucedía. Necesitaba como mínimo un turno para lograr una ventaja que, seguro, le traería la victoria. Y cuando Quagsire estuviese fuera de juego, el resto, en mayor o menor medida, seria fácil.

  Pero Taiki había pensado algo parecido, y no permitió que se le adelantara. Cuando Exeggutor aún no había acabado de salir de su pokéball, Taiki ya estaba recogiendo a su Quagsire y sostenía otra pokéball en su mano. De ella salió a la velocidad de la luz Tentacruel, dispuesto a acabar con Exeggutor sin compasión.

  Iván invirtió de nuevo sus pokémon: cambió a Exeggutor por Jolteon, que saltó al terreno desde la posición de Iván como el rayo. Y, cuando se dispuso a golpear con la Onda Trueno, allí estaba de nuevo Quagsire para recibir el golpe y no enterarse siquiera.

—¡Argh! —exclamó Iván. 

  Taiki no dijo nada, pero lo pensó. Si seguían cambiando de esa forma, alargarían el combate eternamente, y nadie lograría nada. Pero, por si acaso, siguió con las balls de Tentacruel y Quagsire en las manos, no quería darle tiempo a su oponente.

Iván pareció meditar algo, y tras unos segundos de debate consigo mismo, se encogió de hombros y decidió qué debía hacer.

—Quagsire, ¡Bomba Lodo! 

—Jolteon, ¡aquí! 

  Pillado totalmente por sorpresa, Taiki se quedó bloqueado. Dio la orden antes que su rival a sabiendas de que su pokémon, de naturaleza lenta, tardaría un tiempo en poder llevarla a cabo con éxito. No tuvo que ver lo que sucedió a continuación porque sabía lo que iba a acontecer.

  Después de que Jolteon regresase a su lado, Iván arrojó por la que seria la última vez la ball de Exeggutor, que salió a combate dispuesto a todo. No tendría demasiados problemas...

... pero Quagsire ya estaba listo para atacar, Lleno su primer estómago de tierra y agua, disparó con fuerza hacia su rival, casi sin darse cuenta de que en lugar de un pokémon de aspecto felino y amarillo pelaje había una planta de dos piernas robustas y follaje de un verde intenso. Aunque poco le importó, pues el disparo estaba hecho. El viscoso líquido golpeó a la planta, que se sacudió con fuerza al notar el ardor en toda su corteza fruto del veneno. Los pokémon planta son extremadamente sensibles a las toxinas, por lo que el impacto, dada la naturaleza venenosa del golpe, resultó fatal para Exeggutor, que cayó debilitado por un golpe doblemente efectivo.

—Bueno... —Iván sonrió sinceramente—. Creo que hasta aquí llega el combate.

  Amorosamente, recogió a su pokémon, y tras susurrar palabras de coraje a la esfera, la guardó en el hueco de su cinturón que restaba libre.

—Date tiempo, aún puedes ganar. Cosas más raras se han visto —animó Taiki.

—Me he quedado sin pokémon planta, tu Quagsire supone un impedimento —Iván parecía algo alicaído—. Seguro que si sigo, volveré a caer... 

—Me parece que os voy a tener que dar un buen tirón de orejas a los dos —dijo Neón, plantándose en el centro del claro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Taiki se reunió con él, y más lentamente hizo lo mismo Iván, seguido por Jolteon, que lo miraba con cara triste, apenado por saber que no había obtenido el resultado deseado en la batalla.

—¿Cómo? —Taiki se exclamó sonoramente—. Hacemos lo que podemos, oye. 

—Podéis hacerlo mejor, ambos. De eso estoy seguro —Neón parecía muy convencido de lo que decía—. Vaya, ha sido interesante, pero aún tenéis mucho por hacer.

—Claro, como tú estás a otro nivel lo ves todo muy fácil, ¿no? —Taiki puso los brazos en jarras—. Pero que sepas que no ha sido tan mal combate. ¿Verdad, Iván?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo, recuperando los ánimos—. Me ha enseñado un par de mejoras que podría hacer. Claro que... —el joven meditó cómo decir lo que estaba pensado...—. Sí, estoy seguro que, de no haber conspirado contra mi, habría ganado. 

—¡Eso no es justo! Para una victoria que logro... —Taiki recibió un coscorrón por parte de Karlos—. ¡Au! Eso ha dolido... 

—No has logrado una victoria, él se ha rendido —atajó.

—Bueno, pero... Jo, déjame disfrutar un poco —Taiki intentó simular estar deprimido, pero Iván interrumpió su actuación pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—¡Ha sido excitante! Tengo ganas de volver a luchar contra ti, Taiki. Y contra ti, Neón, no me olvido de mi revancha —y rió escandalosamente, desde lo más fondo de su corazón.

—Aggg, me estás ahogando, Iván...  —Taiki poco a poco se había puesto morado. Iván le liberó tan deprisa como pudo, disculpándose —. Yo también quiero volver a luchar, jejeje... 

—¿Os pensáis quedar allí para siempre? —Líder Neón se había separado de los dos entrenadores y había llegado hasta el camino que llevaba hasta el claro del bosque—. Está anocheciendo y vuestros pokémon cansados. Volvamos a la ciudad, y pasemos por el Centro Pokémon. 

—¡Voy, voy! —Taiki cogió su pokéball, la única roja y blanca de su cinturón, y la lanzó alegremente al aire—. ¡Vamos, Vaporeon! Hora de andar. No creas que te dejaré que te libres de la caminata que nos espera —Vaporeon surgió del rayo de luz blanco, y aterrizó grácilmente, con una suave pirueta, al lado de su entrenador—. ¿Vienes, Iván? 

  El Sol aún no se había puesto del todo, y teñía de tonos rojizos el cielo. En el Este, donde la luz del astro ya no alcanzaba, el oscuro manto de la noche empezaba a extenderse. Iván contempló la bella puesta de Sol que le ofrecía el bosque, y reflexionó sobre el causal encuentro que había tenido, sobre su primer combate con Taiki, y sobre todo lo que había experimentado. Alegrándose de saber que no sería esa la última oportunidad que tendría de sentirse tan realizado, desvió la vista del cielo y miró en dirección al camino, donde Líder y Taiki le esperaban, uno apoyado calmadamente en un tronco, y el otro saludándole con fuerza, agachado al lado de su Vaporeon, seguramente dándole algunos mimos. Sí, había sido un buen combate... y una mejor tarde.

  Devolviendo el saludo, salió corriendo hacia el camino, con Jolteon a su lado, como siempre lo había estado durante todo su viaje pokémon. Ahora tocaba descansar un poco.


End file.
